Ash and Malva
by WitChan
Summary: AshxMalva.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Are you guys here!?" Ash said, looking around as he is searching for his friends in a route. Just minutes ago, a wild Niovern used Whirlwind to fend off a horde of Aegislash's to protect a battered Niobat, causing Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to separate.

Ash suddenly bumps to a pink-haired woman, making her turn around as she glares at Ash. "Watch where you going, ya moron!" she yelled. Her name is Malva.

"Sorry," Ash apologized, smiling at Malva. He never seen anyone as beautiful as Malva.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Malva asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing," Ash lied, scratching his head.

"There you are, Ash!" Serena said, she, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont rushed towards Ash. "We've looked everywhere for you!"

"Glad to see you guys again. Let's continue our journey, shall we?" Ash said.

"Who's the woman, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know. We just met," Ash replied.

"I'm Malva," Malva replied.

"Malva, huh? What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman," Ash said.

"Why thank you, Ash," Malva said, smiling as she blushed a little.

Frowning as she folded her arms, Serena said, "Can we go now?"

The gang went south, leaving Malva behind.

A few weeks later, Ash walked out of the store with a bag of candy, heading back to a route to meet his friends. He stopped, seeing Malva heading towards him.

"Hi, Malva," Ash said, moving closer to Malva until both stopped. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're the little runt that bumped into me a few weeks ago," Malva replied. "Your name's Ash, right?"

"Uh-huh. So, are you busy later tonight?"

"Yeah," Malva replied.

"Damn," Ash cursed.

"Let me guess, you wanna go out on a date with me, right?"

"Right," Ash replied, nodding his head.

"Huh. Hmmm... We can hang out together next week. Is that okay with you, Ash?"

"I'm okay with it, Malva."

"Good, because I'll be busy through the rest of the week. Be seeing ya," Malva said.

"Bye, Malva," Ash said, watching Malva walking away. Then, he looked at her ass, licking his lips.

Reaching back to his friends, Ash said, "Guess what guys? I'm going out on a date next week."

"With who?" Serena asked.

"Malva," Ash replied.

"You mean the same pink-haired woman with sunglasses we saw a week ago?" Serena asked.

"Yup, and I can't wait for our date," Ash replied.

"I hate to break this to you, Ash, but you dating Malva is... strange," Serena said.

"What do you mean, Serena?" Ash asked.

"You two are like ten to fifteen years apart, that's what I mean," Serena replied, being jealous.

"Sounds like someone's being jealous," Clemont said, whispering to Bonnie's ear and Bonnie nodded her head.

"It's not strange, Serena. It's natural," Ash said.

"Whatever you say, Ash," Serena said.

A week later, Ash returned to Lumiose City to find Malva. Lumiose City was the place he last met her, and it's a perfect place for their date. After a few minutes, Ash saw Malva sitting on a bench. Smiling, he joined Malva on the bench and said, "Here I am, Malva."

"I knew you would come back here, Ash," Malva said. "So where do you want to go? The movies? The mall? A restaurant? Anywhere?"

"A restaurant sounds good," Ash replied.

"Then let's go to Hibernal Avenue and eat at Restaurant Le Wow. I'll pay for the stuff we're trying to eat," Malva said.

"I'll do all the paying, Malva. I have plenty of money," Ash said.

"Are you sure, Ash?" Malva asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ash replied. Then, he showed Malva his money.

"Damn, Ash. Who gave you a load of money? Your mom?"

"Correct," Ash replied.

At Restaurant Le Wow, Ash and Malva returned to their table with the plate of food they're holding. They then began eating, looking at each other. Ash ordered a couple of hot wings, baked chicken, bread, french fries, a bottle of soda, meat, and shrimp, while Malva ordered a load of hot wings covering her plate, a spicy hamburger, very hot shrimp, steamy spinach, steak with spicy sauce, water, and hot corn, costing $86.57 in total. Ash asked her why she ordered a lot of hot stuff and she replied that she's addicted to them and she specializes Fire-types.

"God, I love this..." Malva said, eating with her mouth full as Ash ate one hot wing and a couple of french fries at the same time.

"Delicious food is delicious," Ash said, grabbing a few shrimps before putting them in his mouth, moaning as Malva used her fork to eat her spinach.

Outside, Serena, who had followed Ash to Lumiose City, looked through the window, glaring at Malva. "I can't wait to kill you, bitch," Serena said, growing her hate on Malva. Like before, she's jealous of Ash having a date with Malva.

Back inside, Malva grabbed her hamburger, biting it as Ash put the last piece of bread in his mouth. "I never told you this, Ash, but you look cute. Wait. Why am I speaking inside my mind. I need to tell him in person," Malva spoke inside her mind. "Ash."

"What is it, Malva?" Ash asked.

"You're cute," Malva replied.

"Thanks," Ash said, blushing.

"What a fucking bitch," Serena said.

Minutes later, Ash, with Malva, returned to the route where his friends are relaxing. "Our date was great, Ash. I'm looking forward for our next date."

Moving down a little, Malva kissed Ash's forehead, blushing as Serena rolled her eyes in disgust. Then, she walked away as Ash happily fainted, and Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu went towards him, leaving an angry Serena behind.

A few days later, Serena was out looking for Malva while hiding something behind her. After several minutes, Serena saw Malva talking to someone on a cellphone.

"I'll talk to you later, Drasna. I need to find Ash so we can start dating again," Malva said. Then, she hung up as Serena went closer to her. "Hey, you're one of Ash's friends. Care to tell me where he is?"

"No," Serena replied rudely.

"Why?" Malva asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because I say so!" Serena said.

"Okay... Looks like I gotta find him myself," Malva said.

As soon as Malva took a step, Serena used her item, a baseball bat, to strike Malva's forehead, then she continued assaulting Malva, hitting her everywhere. Malva couldn't fight back because Serena was striking fast like a nut job. After the assault, Serena dragged the battered Malva to a cliff. Then, she threw her down the cliff as Malva landed on the ground. "No one steals Ash away from me, bitch," Serena said.

A month later, Ash and gang are heading to another route to take a break from walking. Ash haven't heard or seen Malva since Serena attacked her, which saddens him. Then suddenly, Malva appeared with medical cloth tape around her, glaring at Serena as Ash rushed towards her.

"Malva, darling!" Ash exclaimed, hugging Malva as Serena ran off. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Hugging Ash back, Malva said, I'm happy to see you too, Ash."

Breaking up their hug, Ash asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your bitchy friend assaulted me a month ago and threw me off a cliff. She just ran off," Malva replied.

"Serena?" Clemont and Bonnie said together as Ash turned around.

"So that's her name, huh? Fucking bitch," Malva said.

"Why would she do such a thing? You didn't do anything bad to her," Ash said.

"I don't know what her big fucking deal is, but I'll kick her ass after I find her," Malva said.

"Please don't hurt our friend! She made a mistake, that's all!" Bonnie said, and Clemont and Pikachu nodded their heads.

"Mistake!? Ha! Such bullshit! Attempting to kill me on purpose is not a mistake!" Malva said. Then, she followed Serena's tracks as Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu tried to stop her.

"Help us, Ash!" Clemont said.

"Sorry, guys, but Serena deserves to get her ass kicked," Ash said.

Pushing Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie off her, Malva yelled, "Get the fuck off me!"

Finally reaching Serena, who was hiding behind a tree with the same baseball bat she had a month ago, Malva snatched the baseball bat off Serena's hand as Serena attempted to attack Malva with it again. Then, Malva began assaulting Serena, cracking her bones as Serena cried in pain. Clemont, Pikachu, and Bonnie tried to stop the assault, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Serena apologized.

"You almost killed me a month ago, you fucking bitch!" Malva yelled, continuing the assault.

After thirty seconds, Malva stopped as dropped the bat next to Serena. "Well done," Ash said.

"How could you let her assault Serena like that, Ash!?" Clemont yelled.

"Such a shame to see you guys defend Serena," Ash said as Malva wrapped her arms around Ash.

"You two will pay for this!" Bonnie said as she, Clemont, Pikachu dragged the battered Serena.

"Good luck trying to get her to the hospital, bitches!" Malva said. Then, she let go of Ash, facing him. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Malva," Ash said.

After their words, Malva laid on the ground as Ash followed her, touching his lips with hers for a kiss. With that kiss, the trainers guided towards each other's lips, swirling their tongues on one another as the two closed their eyes together, moaning as Malva went under Ash's pants to grab his ass. Squeezing it harder, their french-kissing intensifies as saliva spilled out of their mouths.

To them, this is so amazing that they don't want this to end, especially Malva. Besides french-kissing his tongue with hers while squeezing his ass, she can feel Ash's erected cock touching her stomach.

Twenty minutes later, the trainers, broke their kiss, opening their eyes as they got off each other. Gently putting Ash on the ground, she took his shoes off along with his socks, then she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants to removed them, exposing his underwear. Then, she removed his underwear to expose his hardened cock, licking her lips as she moved closer to it.

"Suck it good, Malva," Ash said.

"I will," Malva said, wrapping her hand on his cock.

With that, Malva mouthed Ash's cock, continuing to look at him with those beautiful pink eyes of hers as she as began stroking his cock.

Moaning again, Ash said, "God, that feels so good. Please play with my ass."

Doing as told, Malva put two of her fingers together, putting them inside Ash's ass. Then, she thrust them in and out, moving her other hand and head faster. Not only did he enjoyed the feeling from his cock and ass, but the sucking sounds Malva was making. Malva wanted Ash to cum so quickly, hence why she was going so fast.

More strokes later, Ash's cock ejaculated as his love-goo smeared Malva's mouth, and Malva ended her thrusting and stroking as she swallowed most of the love-goo down her throat. Getting on top of Ash while Ash is calming down, she said, "Your cum's delicious, darling."

"Glad you like it," Ash said, smiling.

After Ash calmed down, the trainers resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
